As digitalization of electronic equipment including recent personal digital assistants and so forth pass progressed, further multi-functionality and higher performance have been demanded for semiconductor elements (semiconductor chips). In order to satisfy these demands, with semiconductor chip manufacturing technology, while miniaturization of dimensions of elements and wiring thereof has been advanced, and with mounting technology, high integration has been advanced. As an example wherein such high integration has been advanced, there have been known semiconductor devices of forms including such as a multi-chip package (MCP) wherein multiple semiconductor chips are housed in one package, or multi-chip module (MCM).
Also, with a manufacturing field of a semiconductor device including a semiconductor element, there has been known technology employing an auxiliary member such as stiffener or the like which suppresses occurrence of warpage and so forth due to material used for the semiconductor device.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 7-007134, 2004-103955, 2010-141173, 2003-289120, and 2009-272512 are examples of the related art.
With such a semiconductor device in an MCP mode, multiple semiconductor chips are provided within an insulating layer made up of a resin or the like, for example. A wiring layer including wiring electrically connected to multiple semiconductor chips, and so forth is provided over such an insulating layer.